Sur la même longueur d'onde
by Rouli
Summary: OS. Shuichi, Hiro, un après midi, une guitare.


Titre: Sur la même longueur d'onde  
Auteur: Rouli  
Fandom: Gravitation  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Gravitation est la propriété de Maki Murasaki  
Blabla de l'auteur: Petit OS écrit pour 31_jours, sur le thème guitare. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que vous apprécierez de le lire ! Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Tadaaaam! s'exclama le jeune homme en se poussant pour laisser son ami entrer dans le petit appartement."

Petit n'était pas tout à fait le qualificatif approprié, minuscule aurait mieux convenu. Certes, il était bien situé, proche du centre, quartier assez vert et animé, mais surtout, à deux pas des nouveaux bureaux de NG, ce qui constituait un avantage non négligeable. Malgré ça, il faisait en tout et pour tout une superficie de six tatamis, à tout casser, d'après ce que Shuichi pouvait voir. Son ami le fixait, toujours sur le pas de la porte, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

"Alors, t'en penses quoi ? s'enquit-il. Bon, d'accord, c'est pas énorme, je sais, repit-il avant que Shuichi n'ouvre la bouche. Mais au moins c'est chez moi!

Félicitations Hiro ! s'exclama le chanteur, tout en se précipitant pour serrer ledit Hiro dans ses bras. T'es un grand garçon, maintenant !"

Habitué aux réactions excessives de son ami, le guitariste ne releva pas et attendit patiemment que Shuichi ait sa dose de câlin. De toute façon, il était incapable de rester en place plus de quinze secondes, donc ça ne devrait pas tarder.

"Mais... Comment tu vas faire pour cuisiner, ici ? demanda-t-il justement tout en se décollant, quelques instants plus tard.

Je sais pas encore, on verra bien, répondit patiemment Hiro. Mais, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'étais un grand chef ! sourit-il. Tu viens ? ajouta-t-il après quelques instants. On a encore toute une voiture à décharger, et la petite soeur qui arrive."

Une bonne heure plus tard, ils avaient fini par vider le premier chargement. Le guitariste ne possédait pas grand chose, mais la moitié de ses affaires, entassées dans cette pièce, semblaient prendre toute la place. Dire qu'il faudrait encore amener un futon !

"Bienvenue dans l'appartement du célibataire ! s'exclama Shuichi, alors qu'il déposait les dernières babioles au sommet du tas.

- Je ne suis pas célibataire, grogna l'intéressé, tout en installant son ampli et sa guitare dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je sais, mais tu as quand même un appartement de célibataire ! répondit Shuichi, triomphalement. Je vais me chercher un truc à boire au convini, je te ramène quelque chose ? demanda-t-il tout en enfilant son blouson.

- Je veux bien une canette. Prends mes clefs, ajouta-t-il vivement.

- Ca roule! s'exclama shuichi, avant de refermer énergiquement la porte."

Hiro l'entendit dévaler les escaliers avec une grâce éléphantesque et s'autorisa un sourire. Il rangea sa guitare dans le coin, et s'attaqua au reste du tas.

Shuichi revint moins de dix minutes plus tard, armé d'un sac en plastique bien rempli. Hiro était assis dans un coin, une guitare sur les genoux, caressant doucement le bois verni.

"Je t'ai pris un soda au citron et un autre à la grenade, ça avait l'air sympa. Et puis je savais pas exactement quoi choisir alors j'en ai pris quatre différents. Pour moi c'est orange-pamplemousse et un valeur sure: thé vert. En plus j'ai des nouilles, histoire qu'on ne meure pas de faim pour ce soir. A moins que tu n'aie envie de m'inviter au restaurant, pour me remercier de mes efforts ?

- Hiro, ça va ? finit-il par demander, devant le mutisme du guitariste, qui n'avait pas dit un mot, ni essayé de l'interrompre. Celui-ci leva la tête, avant de répondre.

- J'ai ce truc depuis l'âge de huit ans, répondit-il, changeant de sujet. A l'époque, je voulais juste me la jouer rockeur pour épater les filles. Jouer deux ou trois mélodies connues."

Shuichi s'assit sur le tatami, face à son ami. Hiro semblait pensif, les yeux dans le vague. Ses longues mèches tombant sur ses épaules. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement les cordes, en un accord léger.

Shuichi se déplaça vers le mur, de quoi s'y appuyer et ouvrit sa canette de thé vert, toujours silencieux. Le premier accord résonnait toujours dans la pièce, lorsque Hiro en attaqua un nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Une note seule, puis une autre. La mélodie commençait à prendre forme, s'envolait dan la pièce.

Shuichi avala une gorgée et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la musique. Le son était loin d'égaler en qualité ce que Hiro pouvait tirer de sa guitare, en studio, mais cette petite mélodie était simple, spontanée, rafraîchissante. Le chanteur pouvait presque voir son ami jouer, à travers ses paupières closes, de l'avoir regardé faire tant de fois.

Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur de rompre le charme. Le son de cette guitare, il le connaissait bien, ses défauts, les notes qui résonnaient. Appuyé contre le mur, sa canette de thé dans la main, il avait de nouveau quinze ans. Il était de nouveau le lycéen plein d'énergie et d'espoir, en train de faire des plans sur la comte avec son meilleur ami. Sa vie actuelle, le travail à NG, Bad Luck, tout ça lui semblait irréel, vu d'ici. Une petite partie de lui soufflait avec insistance que c'était la réalité.

La dernière note s'éleva dans les airs, rejoindre le reste de la mélodie, et le silence se réinstalla dans la petite pièce. A contrecoeur, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux, et rencontra le regard de son ami.

"Quand je joue avec elle, j'ai de nouveau quinze ans, souffla Hiro, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis de nouveau au lycée, à préparer un contrôle pendant que tu recopies mes notes. Si ma mère rentrait maintenant pour me demander de venir manger, 'en serais même pas surpris, termina-t-il en déposant la guitare contre le mur, à sa droite.

- Personnellement, je m'attendrais plus à ce qu'elle vienne me dire que ma mère a appelé, répondit le chanteur, tout sourire, en se remettant sur ses pieds. Sur ce, on a encore un futon à installer s'exclama-t-il, changeant définitivement l'atmosphère. Tu viens ? acheva-t-il, la main tendue vers Hiro, un grand sourire sur le visage."

* * *

Review ? é_è

* * *


End file.
